Shared storage is a key feature in large-scale storage systems that allows multiple different data centers to all access network storage media as if it is local storage, and without the need to duplicate files in their individual computers. A shared storage device typically has multiple ports or means to identify and track multiple sessions in a single port. Cloud computing networks use virtual data centers (vDCs) comprising large numbers of virtual machines (VMs) utilize virtual storage through server virtualization products that allows the system to store virtual machine disk images. Many large-scale networks are utilizing greater amounts of virtual machines (VMs). For example, Software Defined Data Centers (SDDC) are becoming common as enterprises look to cost-effectively increase their resources by converting their physical datacenters to a virtual infrastructure. This virtual infrastructure enables new approach to application development, designed specifically to run in a software-defined data center, where all elements of the infrastructure, from networking, storage, CPU and security are virtualized and delivered as IT (information technology) or infrastructure as a service. Such systems increasingly make use of cloud storage for storing data as objects.
Amazon Simple Storage Service (Amazon S3) has developed as one of the most popular cloud storage standards. It generally provides secure, durable, highly-scalable cloud storage in which a cloud storage provider (e.g., Amazon Web Services) owns and maintains the network-connected hardware and software, while the user simply provisions and uses what they need via a web application. Amazon S3 and other similar systems generally provide easy to use object storage, with a simple web service interface to store and retrieve any amount of data from anywhere on the web.
Cloud computing systems utilizing cloud storage provide shared processing resources and data to computers and other devices on demand and allows for storage and processing of data in third party data centers. OpenStack has developed as a popular open source software platform for cloud computing, and is mostly deployed as an infrastructure-as-a-service (IaaS). It consists of interrelated components that control hardware pools of processing, storage, and networking resources throughout a data center.
Deployment of object stores using present methods remains a manual and labor intensive effort. What is needed, therefore, is an automated framework to deploy a HTTP-accessible backed-up virtualized S3-compliant object store in an OpenStack tenant namespace.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.